Maybe I'll Find Myself Again
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckXCat* Beck lives alone New York City, until he gets a job offer to move to Maui, close to where Cat lives. He learns how to let down his walls and open up again, and he remembers what it's like to have someone close, who cares. *COMPLETED*
1. Job Offer

**Maybe I'll Find Myself Again**

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy  
><em>

**Summary: **Beck lives alone New York City, until he gets a job offer to move to Maui, close to where Cat lives. He learns how to let down his walls and open up again, and he remembers what it's like to have someone close, who cares.

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A wild brown haired, 6' 3'', well built figure kicked over a ninja-costumed man and ran towards him, punching him in the stomach while the ninja was down. The ninja was back up, and the brown haired man ran towards a few, large boxes, and jumped on top of them, like he flew. He jumped back down, kicking the ninja right in the face, and then landed as the ninja was down.<p>

"CUT!" A man sitting in a director's chair said into a speaker phone. He jumped out of his seat and walked up as the wild haired man took off the sunglasses. "Let's get our star back out here!" He called out, and then walked up. "Mr. Oliver, my main stunt double!" He shook hands with Beck, who smiled back, as some men were helping take the wire off his back.

"Thank, Rodney." 25 year old, Beck, said in a laid-back manner. "So I guess that's it for this movie?"

Rodney sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. The rest of the movie is Jon rescuing the damsel in distress, which is practically nothing, so no stunt doubles for that."

Beck raised his eyebrows a few times. "I can do the kissing part." And the men laughed. "Well, it was great working with you again."

"Wait, I have a friend who likes your work and he wants to speak with you." Rodney points towards the back wall of the warehouse they were in. A man in a nice suit was standing there and did a head-nod towards Beck. Beck did the same. "He has a job offer for you."

Beck grinned. "Thanks, man!" He left Rodney to jog up to the man. He shook his hand first thing. "Beck Oliver, sir."

The man nodded. "James Graham. I've seen your work in a few movies and this one was great." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a casting agent."

Beck's jaw dropped. "Casting agent? I've been trying to hire one of those for months!"

James nodded. "Yes, we're very full right now, but I want to take you on. There's a movie that will be about 2 and a half hours long, so it will be about 11 months or more of filming. It's in Hawaii, and there might be a Hawaii-Broadway musical there I can get you a stunt double job as. Interested?"

"Totally!' Beck said, not caring if he was leaving New York. He had no friends, no relatives, and no permanent reason to stay. "Just a question, which island?"

"Maui." James raised an eyebrow. "Is that alright with you?"

Beck smiled. "Perfect. I have a friend who lives there. She'll be so happy." So was Beck, but he wouldn't admit it. He was excited though. He was going to be close to a good, loyal friend he still talked to once or twice a week over webcam. "I'm ready whenever they are."

"You'll have to relocate in 2 weeks. Short notice, I know, but they'll pay you double from what you made in this last movie. Go online and then call me when you find a house, and they'll pay for it. It will be fully furnished, and you'll get a company car." James grinned. "Perfect opportunity, am I right?"

Beck nodded. "Very perfect."

…

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Beck's leg was twitching with excitement. He was stoked to be able to tell his friend that he was moving close to her. She would be excited.

25 year old Cat Valentine's face popped on the screen, with her long, red-velvet hair flowing beautifully down the front of her, while she was dressed in pajamas, and rubbing her sleepy eyes. _"Beck, do you realize what time it is over here?" _

Beck's eyes widened as he looked as his watch. It was about noon in New York, so that meant it was midnight over in Hawaii. "Oh crap, Cat, I'm so sorry!" He felt like a total idiot. "I forgot about the time-zone!"

Cat giggled in an exhausted tone. _"You're so silly."_ She yawned cutely. _"So what's up? Are you alright over there?" _Sometimes Beck would call her over Skype when he was confused on life or lonely. She'd always make time for him. That's what made her his best friend.

"Cat, I would let you sleep, but you'll love this news." Beck told her with a grin.

Cat's eyes widened a bit. _"What is it?"_

"Do you have any houses near you that are for sale?" He laughed when he saw Cat's shocked face. "There are a few jobs over there that will pay me good money in Maui! I'm moving over there!"

Cat squealed. _"Oh, Beck, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you! We'll be close to each other!"_ She smiled. _"I won't be alone anymore either." _

Beck smiled softly. "Same here, Cat. Another reason I wanted to move over there. Be near someone."

Cat yawned again, but she shook it off. _"When are you coming?" _

"2 weeks." Beck told her. "I have to find somewhere to live though. Can you help me with that one?"

"_There's a house across the culdasack from me."_ Cat smiled in a sleepy manner. _"I can call them for you and get you prices."_

"That'd be fantastic, Cat." Beck told her. "Any price is fine. I have so much money from all the jobs I've had over here, I don't even know what to do with it."

Cat giggled_. "I know how you feel."_ And she involuntarily yawned again.

Beck chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Cat. I know you have to be at work early."

Cat nodded. _"Yes. My assistant manager I've had since I took over my aunt's business moved away a couple days ago, so it's been 12 hours days, every day lately for me." _

Beck's jaw dropped. "Cat! That's too much for you!"

Cat smiled_. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting over here as soon as possible! The twins and I will treat you to lunch." _Cat owned 2 Chihuahuas that she rescued from the SPCA about a year ago. Ipo and Oke. When Beck visited a couple months ago, they just about stole his heart. _"They miss you." _

Beck laughed. "I'm so sure."

Cat shrugged_. "Well, I miss you."_

Beck calmed his laughter. "I miss you too, babygirl. I'll talk to you later."

Cat nodded and blew him a kiss, then hung up.

Beck laid back on his bed and sighed. He was finally going to be close to someone. He wasn't going to be alone. And most importantly, the person was Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been planning this story for months, so I have not copied anyone's storyline or anything. I've read a few stories on here that are similar and that's why I hesitated posting this up. But oh well. If people think I copied, they'll get over it, right?<strong>

**This story is already finished being written, so it's done. It's 9 chapters long :)**

**Review please :)**

**-D-A-**


	2. Have I Told You I Missed You?

**Thanks for reviewing! Don't have time to write down who reviewed! Next chapter!**

**Maybe I'll Find Myself Again**

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Have I Told You That I Missed You?**

* * *

><p>Beck walked away from the baggage claim with his large suitcase of clothes and necessities and a carryon bag over his shoulder. He was anxious to get to the waiting area in the front. His mind raced. Cat worked her multitasking magic and through working so much, and hiring a new manager for her store, she was able to speak to the owner of the house she was talking about and get Beck a decent deal. He immediately bought it and packed his bags a little too early. The 2 weeks since he had been offered the job went by too slow for Beck, but the day of seeing his favorite redhead again was finally here and he couldn't wait. He was also happy he was able to wear shorts and t-shirts, along with sandals. He always hated New York's freezing weather.<p>

His petite, 5'2'' friend squealed as she saw Beck and ran up to him in a short, purple sundress and flip-flops. Beck dropped his carryon bag and let go of his suitcase as Cat jumped into his arms and he easily held her up. He hugged her tightly and he could barely breathe from the hold she had on his neck. "OH, Beck, I missed you so much!" She jumped out of his arms and grabbed his carryon, as he grabbed the handle to his suitcase again. "How was your flight?"

Beck shrugged, not being able to stop smiling. "Boring and long." He really was tired from his uncomfortable 14 hour flight.

Cat frowned a bit. "You're probably too tired to go out to lunch, huh?"

"Heck no, Cat." He nudged her. "I've waited 5 months to see you again, so going out to lunch would be a dream come true right now."

Cat giggled as they went outside the airport to the pickup curb, where her Kiwi Green 2016 Ford Fiesta was. "I know exactly how you feel."

Beck saw two small heads peek out the backseat of the car. "There are my babies." He cooed at the window as Cat opened the back of her hatchback car. He put his suitcase back there and Cat put his carryon in there and Beck closed it for her, since she was short. Beck jumped into the passenger seat and one pup immediately jumped onto his lap. "What's up, Ipo?" He let her lick his chin as Cat pulled back onto the road. Another pup jumped into his lap, as Ipo went into Cat's lap and sat neatly against her, making Cat wrap one arm around her. "Oke, my man." Beck scratched the male's belly. "Ooh, someone was neutered." He winced.

Cat laughed. "Yes, they were spayed and neutered a few months ago. It was quite exhausting since they were both in pain and delirious. Did you know from the meds they put them under with, Chihuahuas get hallucinations from it?"

Beck's eyes widened as he opened the window a bit for Oke. "What?"

"Oke was so delusional, he was running around the house like a maniac, and he slipped on the tile floor in the kitchen and ran into the fridge." Cat shook her head. "He was unconscious for a good hour."

Beck couldn't stop his laughter. "Oh, Chihuahuas."

"The expression is "Aye, Chihuahuas" and it totally fits the twins." Cat giggled as Ipo laid against her like a young child would. "They are such characters, aren't they?"

Beck nodded. "I agree with you there." He watched as Oke had his head out the window, his tongue hanging out his mouth as the window blew on him.

"So what movies are you going to be a stunt double in?" Cat asked as she changed lanes on the freeway. "Obviously, it must be an action film."

"Actually, it's a horror movie." Beck grinned as Cat shuddered. She hated scary things ever since college, when a Halloween party went wrong. Let's just say it involved Beck having to punch a clown out for chasing Cat everywhere at the party. "Oh, Clowns."

"My nightmare." Cat gave him a small glare. "Anyways, what's the movie called?"

"The Photograph." He looked out the window. "It's starring Orlando Bloom, who hates doing his own stunts. He's usually the star I do stunts for."

"You're hair and figures do match." Cat commented. "Orlando Bloom is so hot."

"Hey!"

Cat giggled. "You're sexy too, don't worry."

"You can visit me on set, you know?" Beck told her. "You can meet him."

Cat suddenly squealed, waking Ipo up from her nap and Oke hit his head on the roof. "Are you serious?"

Beck laughed. "Yes, I'm dead serious."

"If I wasn't driving, I would faint." Cat sighed dreamily. "You know he's single."

Beck rolled his eyes. "He's a player, so no way."

Cat pouted. "Beck…"

…

They finished ordering at their favorite restaurant they go to every time Beck visited her in the past, with each pup on their laps. "So any dates lately?" Beck asked to make conversation.

Cat sipped on her drink and nodded. "Yes, a few. But there's always a flaw."

"You can't be picky, Cat." Beck grinned.

"You would totally disapprove of them." Cat told him. "Smokers, drinkers, recovering drug addicts, players, gangsters, and convicts who just was released from prison."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I'd disapprove. Why can't you date someone who's halfway normal and decent?"

Cat shrugs. "I don't know them until I go out with them. I'm glad none of them have been clingy or stalkers."

"That'd be weird."

"So how about you?" Cat held Oke close to her as he chilled out on her lap. "Have any potential girls lately? Someone you left behind?"

"Nah. I haven't really dated, actually." Beck shrugged. "I didn't socialize much there."

"Well, I'm going to get you out and about here." Cat smiled. "I just hired someone, finally, so I have my normal time again."

"Who'd you hire?"

"A really funny gay guy, who loves puppies and fashion, which means he loves dog clothes. He designs too, so he's going to help me out a bit there." Cat looked happy. "He's quite hot too. I know he's gay, but I can still look at him."

"Aren't you the boss?" Beck teased. "There are rules against that."

"Hence why I said I can still LOOK at him." They laughed. "I have a 2nd job now too."

Beck looked surprised. "For what reason? You have tons of money."

"I know, but just to do something else Hollywood Arts prepared me for." Cat smiled. "I sing at the most known night club on weekends from 6pm to 2am. Something to get dressed up for as well."

Beck nodded. "That's awesome for you, Cat. I want to watch sometime."

"You can watch whenever you want on Fridays and Saturdays. It's a calm environment and lots of pretty single girls go there." She gave him a wink.

Beck tried to look interested, but he couldn't. He only girl he could think about who'd be at the club was Cat Valentine.

…

"Nice truck." Beck said almost immediately as Cat parked at her home. Beck immediately stepped out of the car, the puppies right behind him and looked across the culdasack at his new, large home. A 2016 Avalanche was outside parked perfectly. "Dang."

Cat giggled as she walked him over to his place. "Come on, Ipo. Let's go, Oke." She called them after Beck grabbed his bags. "Come on, babies. Let's go show Uncle Beck his new home." She cooed to them as Ipo went into Cat's arms after she leaned down to hold her. Oke ran to Beck, walking next to him in his shirt that read "I'm A Rich Boy", while Ipo wore a pink, polka dot dress. Cat grabbed Beck's house key from her purse, from when the owner gave it to her to give to Beck , and opened the door for him. "The movers came yesterday and put everything in here. I made sure it looked cozy enough for you. I know you like a calm atmosphere." Cat informed the awed man.

Beck dropped his carry on and suitcase by the front door as he admired his new living room they just stepped into. "Nice leather couches." He immediately said, looking at the black leathered couches. Everything was wood floor, except the kitchen, from what he could see, had black tile.

Cat giggled. "They said that they figured you could buy your own TV and necessities. I can bring you over one so you don't have to buy a new one, if you like? No one uses the guest rooms anyways."

"That'd be awesome." Beck smiled. "This place is huge and spacey."

Cat walked him over to the kitchen, hearing Ipo and Oke's barks around the house. "I love your kitchen." She told him as Beck admired his large kitchen. "I went shopping yesterday and put some needing foods in the fridge and pantry. Like milk, cereal, and stuff like that. I brought over some dishes from my place, don't worry, they're clean. And if you need to borrow some pots and pans until you get some, feel free to let me know.

Beck turned and looked to Cat. "Have I told you you're an angel?"

"Only a few times." She teased. "Anyways, there's a second living room over there and then a dining room. Did you want to see the backyard? You have a view of the ocean, like I do."

"Totally!" Beck sounded excited. Cat slid open his back doors and slid the screen doors behind it open. "Holy crap." Beck breathed out as he looked at his backyard. Oke and Ipo came from the house to the backyard to play. Beck saw his fence was only a few feet tall, but as Cat said, it had a beautiful view of the ocean, and a walkway for him to just walk down there. He had a wooden patio with a built in barbecue. The grass was as green as could be. He saw a pool, clear blue and clean, gated in. "Dang, no jaquizzi?" He raised an eyebrow to Cat. "How come you get one and I don't?"

"Because I'm spoiled." Cat nudged him as he chuckled. "I would show you the upstairs, but I'm sure you just want to go straight to bed, don't you? You look tired."

"Yeah, a little…actually, a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But…Cat…how about we have a barbecue tonight? Just you, me, and the babies." He motioned to the Chihuahuas who were currently playing together in the grass.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" Cat asked in concern. "Jetlag can really take a toll on you."

Beck shook his head. "Cat, I've been away from you and the pups for so many months, I really can't take anymore." He chuckled as Cat smiled. "Barbecue?"

Cat nodded. "You bet. Go take a long nap and maybe a long shower or bath. I put some shampoo, a towel, toilet paper, and stuff in there too. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you better bath stuff…or just you…unless you want me to go. It's up to you." Cat bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I'm being too annoying, but I just don't want you to have absolutely nothing for your first few nights here."

Beck brought her into a comforting hug. "Cat, you've done nothing, but make me feel at home. Thank you. I can't believe you did all of this and balanced your two jobs, and the pups as well. You're a miracle worker."

Cat released him and shrugged. "I guess it comes with being independent and alone for so long. You know how to take care of yourself and others."

"You're not alone anymore." Beck smiled. "I do admire how independent and strong you are. I'm very proud."

"Yay!" Cat looked to the pups. "Oke! Ipo! Let's go to the grocery store!" She clapped her hands as they came. "We'll go grab some stuff for the barbecue. Let us know when you're well rested and refreshed."

"Totally." Beck walked them out, giving the pups kisses as they went. "See you later, Cat. Be careful." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Cat smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Beck. See you in a few hours." With that said, she and the dogs walked back to her car.

Beck closed the door and sighed deeply. He was so happy to be here.


	3. Oke and Ipo's Story

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M ENGAGED! YES! Nathaniel/My son's father saved up his money and then used ALL of his tax return to buy me the ring I always wanted! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Bad news is: my mother was hospitalized today. We were meant to go on a date with Nathaniel tonight, but we stayed at the hospital with her. So there, Jayson asked in front of my mom for my hand in marriage. AHHH! So sweet? It was such a weird, but beautiful day. I couldn't put a picture of the ring on my finger up so I found the picture of it online and I'm putting it as my profile picture! More details to come!**

**BlueRoses1212 **_(Lol, I know right?), _**MariaLuvsYew, Person-With-No-Name **_(Yes! Good question! The chihuhuas are meant to look EXACTLY like mine! So on my YouTube channel (tjsmom1991) you'll see a video of my two Chihuahuas. And the story about "Oke" getting hallucinations was true about TJ), _**SweetStarre123, Demi909Lovato, GlitterGirl123, CPrizzle, LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForver10, FobFan, Amehakay, I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person: **Awwww, I'm glad you guys like this story! GOOD! Hehe, I just had a HUGE RANDOM NEW storyline idea for a new one come to me last night, so you'll have to wait and see after I write it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Chapter Three

Oke and Ipo's Story

…

Beck stepped out of the shower, feeling so much better. Cat was right; the 14 hour flight took a toll on him and his body. He put the towel in the hamper in his bedroom and fixed his bed up. They gave him a king size bed, but the mattress was a little hard, so he planned on getting those expensive foam mattresses tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to enjoy tonight with Cat. He missed her so much, it was unbelievable. It was one thing seeing her on his computer screen when they talk through webcam, but it's another seeing her in person to make sure she's healthy and taking in her smile he missed seeing every day before they went their separate ways.

When they graduated, Cat's aunt had suddenly passed away, leaving Cat her business in Hawaii for dog clothes and supplies, so Cat took it immediately and the gang threw her a big going away party and she was gone.

Only weeks later, Beck had a job offer in New York for a movie stunt double, thanks to his father's connections, and moved there, staying there.

Tori had gone and grabbed herself a gig with her sister in Las Vegas, being one of the most seen singers in the town that never sleeps. Trina, on the other hand, snagged a comedy act, which was popular as well.

Jade went to England to be director's assistant for a movie, which she did quite well at.

Robbie stayed in LA, working at Night Clubs with Rex as his act. On weekdays, he taught at Hollywood Arts.

Andre was currently on a World Tour thanks to his 2nd album. He had sent Cat an email, saying he was going to be in Maui for 3 days in a few weeks, so she invited him to stay at her house, which he immediately said yes to, excited to eat a home cooked meal and see a familiar face.

Beck grabbed his cell phone off his charger and sat on his bed, texting Cat.

_-What are you doing?-_

_-Hey! We are at the Dog Massage Parlor because Ipo broke a nail when some lady ran over her paw with a shopping cart at the store. Poor baby was in pain.-_

_-I bet! Is she alright?-_

_-She's going to have a bandage on her paw for a few days, but otherwise, she's fine :) are you up and showered? Feeling better?-_

_-So much better! That nap and warm shower never felt so great!-_

_-Ha ha, I know right? So we bought some hamburger patties and buns, along with condiments, if you wanted to make hamburgers tonight?-_

_-Yes, that sounds so yummy right about now-_

_-Yay! I grabbed some sodas and chips too. Do you need anything before we get back home?-_

_-Just to see you guys :) when do you think you'll be here?-_

_-Hmm, probably maybe a half an hour.-_

_-Perfect. See you then.-_

_-See you!-_

Beck couldn't wait to spend time with his redhead friend. He couldn't believe how much he was so lonely and depressed in New York. He didn't realize it until the moment he was offered the job to move over here and see Cat again. He wasn't alone anymore. He had someone that loved him and actually care about if he was alive or not.

The feeling never felt so wonderful.

…

"Here is your babygirl, Miss Valentine." Veronica, Cat's personal dog groomer said as she put the injured Chihuahua on the counter. "Am I still going to see my babies tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course." Cat smiled. "You'll probably meet my friend who just moved here from New York."

"Oh, yes, you mentioned him last time." Veronica nodded. "How is adjusting to the warm weather?"

"He absolutely loves it." Cat told her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already wasn't down at the beach or swimming in his pool. The last time he touched an ocean or pool was when he visited a few months ago."

"I couldn't stand to live in freezing weather all the time!" Veronica exclaimed. "I love Hawaii and I'm staying right here until the Lord comes down and takes us all away! Speaking of the Lord, you're coming to Bible study tomorrow night as well?"

"Yes, yes, I am." Cat opened her large purse and Ipo went inside and laid down, tending to her injured paw, and then picked up Oke into her arms. "Thanks again for taking care of Ipo on such short notice! See you tomorrow!" Cat waved goodbye to Veronica and everyone else she knew in the place and walked out of the salon that was for humans and dogs. She put her purse in the backseat and helped Ipo out. She buckled the pups into their harnesses and seatbelts, to keep them safe and then entered the front seat. The traffic was horrid, but she didn't mind.

Hawaii was paradise.

…

Cat walked over and opened Beck's front door since he left it unlocked and the pups went right in, bathing suits on just in case they wanted to get in the pool. "Beck, I'm here!" She called out, going to the kitchen and placing the grocery bags in the kitchen. "Beck?" Suddenly she heard a two small splashes and went into the backyard, where the doors were wide open. She laughed when she saw Beck rising out of the pool's water and trying to get his hair out of his face. Ipo and Oke were already in the pool with him.

"Hey, beautiful!" He waved to Cat and then started playing with the pups. Cat shook her head at their silliness as she started the barbecue. Soon Beck came out of the pool and walked up to Cat, running the towel through his hair to help dry off. He put the towel on the railings and came over to the redhead who already had the patties on the grill. "You know how to barbecue?"

Cat giggled. "Beck, I've been living alone for the past 3 years, so trust me, I know how to do a lot of things now." Cat sighed. "You have no idea how nice it is to know you're here."

Beck wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into him. "I feel the same, trust me."

Cat turned the patties over and then turned to Beck with tearful eyes. "It's just been so awful not having anybody around, you know? I love Oke and Ipo, I really do…but…sometimes…" She had to look away.

Beck could tell she just had an empty heart from being in total solitude for such a long time. "You need someone who can talk back." Beck kissed her head. "I know, Cat. I know."

…

Cat and Beck sat by the pool, with their feet in the water and their plate of food and drinks right next to them. The pups were asleep from exhaustion on a towel by them. Cat giggled. "I think they are a bit tired from such a long day."

"I'm guessing so." Beck looked back at Cat. "You rescued them, right?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. My neighbor- our neighbor volunteers at the SPCA here in Maui. She asked me if I could come in and take a look at two puppies that were harshly abused and tortured by their former owner, who had major physiological problems. Since I lived alone, I said okay." She looked teary eyed again. "I went there the next day and she showed me the puppies…they were horrifying. I was scared that they may not live. They were just fur and bones. Beaten and afraid. I know Chihuahuas naturally shake, but those two were shaking from fear and pain. Their eyes so scared."

"Oh my god." Beck breathed out.

"I immediately adopted them and took them home, bathed them, and nursed them back to health. I took them to work with me to keep an eye on them. I clothed them to give them comfort, bought them cozy beds from the store, and put medicine on their wounds every day." Cat gave him a small smile. "One day, they were actually moving around like puppies would and not afraid anymore. They healed up physically and emotionally. You know, some people may think that dogs are just dogs, that have no thoughts or feelings, but they do. They are sensitive living creatures that just want love and to protect you."

Beck put an arm around Cat's shoulders. "You saved their lives."

"I did." Cat sighed. "I wouldn't take back that sudden decision for the world. It's devastating to think that there are hundreds and hundreds of dogs out there that have been abandoned or abused and are left to rot in the pound. It makes my heart bleed. I want to rescue them all, but I obviously cannot."

Beck thought about it. He lived alone. He had a job that only needed him a few hours in a few days out of the week. Maybe… "I think I may adopt a dog." He nodded. "Yeah…I want to rescue a dog."

Cat smiled brightly. "Really? You mean that, Beck?"

"I do." Beck grinned. "I want to save a life."

Cat gave him a big hug after that.


	4. Kale's Rescuer

**GlitterGirl123 **_(No, unfortunately. I'm ashamed to say I've only gotten AKC dogs. One day, though, I'll rescue a dog.), _**FobFan, Amehakay, DarlingEmory, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person, Demi909Lovato: **Thanks for your kind words, the congratulations abut my engagement, and the thoughts for my mom. Regarding my mother, I don't want to discuss it just yet. Thank you again :)

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**Chapter Four**

**Kale's Rescuer**

…

Beck drove his truck towards the SPCA while Cat sat in the passenger seat, staring aimlessly out the window. "I'm glad you came, Cat, because I'm kind of nervous."

Cat leaned over and patted his leg. "Don't worry, Beck. I'm here."

"What if the one I pick is crazy and violent, but doesn't show it there? What if I get one that's dying? What if-"

"No. Trust me on this. When you look at the dogs, being serious as you do, you'll see it in their eyes and you'll feel it in your heart when you find your new best friend." Cat told him with sweetness.

Beck nodded after taking a deep breath. "You're right. You're right."

As they pulled up to the small place, Beck ran over to Cat's side and opened her door for her, helping her out since the truck was so tall. They went inside and the lady at the front desk smiled to Cat. "Miss Valentine! You're back!"

Cat giggled. "I am. How are you, Delilah?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking." The older woman smiled. "How are the puppies doing? I've seen them with you around the neighborhood when you walk them in the mornings! They look so healthy and happy."

"They are." Cat motioned to Beck. "This is our new neighbor, Beck Oliver."

Beck reached over the counter and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Delilah."

"Nice to meet you as well!" Delilah said. "About time someone moved into that home!" The two young people chuckled. "So who's adopting? Cat, are you adopting again?"

"No, no. I wish I could, but Ipo and Oke are such a handful already." Cat said sympathetically.

"I know what you mean." Delilah looked to Beck. "So you're the one about to rescue a friend. Let's go in the back, shall we?" The woman exited the office and led Beck and Cat to the back where they immediately saw kennels of dogs, some large and some small. "Go ahead and look around. Let me know when you see him or her." And the elderly woman left them alone.

Beck winced at all the barking as he looked through the caged animals. "Aye, aye."

Cat's ears began to ring as well. "This is noisier than I remember."

Beck wasn't seeing any dog he made connection with until he saw a man take a dog by the leash into another room. Beck could already guess what that room was for. The dog was brown with a black circle around his left eye. He had some spots and he was larger than Cat. He looked to be a Great Dane and a mix of something else. He was afraid of something. He looked to Beck in the eye and Beck felt what Cat was talking about. As the man opened the door, Beck ran up to them. "Wait!" He yelled out. The man stopped. "Are you taking him to be…?"

The man nodded. "Unfortunately. This big guy has been here for 2 months and we're overcrowded as you can see."

Beck leaned down as the fearful dog sat down. Beck swore he could see tears in the dog's eyes. He made his decision. "I want him." Beck stood up. "I can't let this one die. He's too sensitive and handsome."

"I agree." The man smiled. "Here." He gave Beck the chain the dog was held with. "I'm going to let Delilah know you found one and she'll be right out." And he left Cat and Beck to the new dog.

Cat came up and smiled gently at the large Great Dane mix. "Hi there." She said softly as the dog let Cat pet his nose. "Aren't you just a sweetheart?"

Soon, Beck signed papers and paid for the new dog. He found out the 10 month old dog had no name at all, so he named him "Kale". Soon they were able to leave. Beck opened Cat's door for her and put Kale in the backseat, and immediately the pup laid down, panting. "Why does he seem a bit fearful of me?"

"Well, let's see." Cat opened the packet that had all Kale's information as Beck entered the driver's seat. "Oh…poor baby. He was found tied up to a chain linked fence and he apparently had been burned with cigarettes. He was severely beaten and starved." Cat had tearful eyes and she looked back at the nervous Kale. "Why do people do such terrible things to such beautiful animals? I can never understand. I really can't."

Beck looked back at Kale, who stared at him in fear. "Don't worry, bud. You'll trust me soon." He told him and went back to back out of the dirt driveway.

…

Beck opened the passenger door for Kale as the large dog stepped out, Beck grabbed his new leash Cat and he went shopping for the day before. It was black leather, with a name tag on it as well. The leash was thick black leather. Beck locked his truck and went inside Cat's store. She was showing her assistant manger something at the counter when she caught eye of Beck and Kale. "Why hello there!" She left the counter and went to give Beck a big hug and kissed Kale on the head. "How are my two out of three favorite guys today?"

Beck shrugged. "We're pretty good. Bonding well, I think. He's still a bit afraid of me."

"It's going to take some time, Beck." Cat told him as she leaned down and pet Kale. "He's such a sensitive one that it's going to take a lot of patience and love."

"And I'm working on that." Beck smiled. "I wanted to get him a bigger bed. Surprisingly, the one we bought last night is a bit small."

Cat giggled. "Kale, you sir are such a big dog!" Kale licked her chin as she squealed. "Okay, guys, let's take you upstairs where the supplies are." Cat looked to her assistant manager. "Jayson, I'm going to show Beck some beds. Ring me if the babysitter drops Ipo and Oke off."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beck rolled his eyes at her assistant manager. Sometimes he questioned if he was gay or not, considering he is always staring at either Cat's breasts or her butt.

Cat led them up the stairs, not using the elevator that was used for handicapped people, and Beck took in the large upstairs part of the 2 story store. "I can't believe you're aunt built this huge place."

Cat shrugged. "It's such a hassle to take care of though."

"But it's handled well." Beck told her.

Cat rolled her eyes and led him to the beds. "Here are our largest ones." Cat grabbed one and put it on the ground. "Lay down, Kale." She said gently, but a bit commandingly. Kale did so with ease. "Ooh, perfect! So this size works!"

"So which bed styles do you like best, Cat?" Beck asked.

"Hmm…" Cat had five different kinds of XX-Large beds. "How about this one?" She took out one that was all black, with leather sides, but a cushion in the middle. "It suits him well."

"I agree." Beck nodded and looked to Kale. "How about you, Kale? You like that?"

Kale just looked up at him, staring at him.

"Or you can get back to me on that." Beck said, biting his lip. "Patience."

Cat giggled as she grabbed the same kind of bed, only packaged. "That's right, Beck. Patience."

…

After Beck paid for the bed and put it in the backseat, Kale cautiously jumped into the front seat. Beck entered his side and looked to Kale, who was staring at him. "How about some food?" Beck asked as he started the truck. Kale only stared at him. Beck sighed. "You're going to trust me, buddy. You wait and see. You will."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _Cat'_s_ New Protectors_


	5. Cat's New Protectors

**Hey guys, it's izzy here. I'm updating the stories for my sister because she's playing with Nathaniel and has been for the past hour. And also I wrote this chapter so I felt I should do it.**

**MariaLuvsYew (you ask a lot of questions, lol. Um thanks for offering talking. This is going to be a romance. The gang will reunite eventually. And about Kale…read on.)**

**Fobfan**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Demi909lovato**

**Sweetstarre**

**Blueroses**

**Glittergirl**

**Darlingemory (that's nasty…believe it or not, my sister has a bad mind like that too, but even she didn't catch that. Haha.)**

**Victoriousforever**

**Amehakay**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Chapter Five

Cat's New Protectors

…

Beck opened the truck door and rushed to the other side to open Cat's door, helping her out. He helped the puppies out and then Kale jumped out, still keeping his distance from Beck. "Well, that was fun." Beck said sarcastically as he grabbed the grocery bags from the back of his truck.

Cat sighed as they went into his house. "I can't believe how Kale panicked when the old man tried to pet him."

"It was embarrassing." Beck grumbled as the pups went to the backyard and Kale laid down on the couch.

Cat frowned. "Beck, be easy on him. He's so fragile."

"I know." Beck sighed deeply. "I wish I could help him."

"You are." Cat rubbed his arm as she helped him unload the groceries. "It takes time."

"I know." He shrugged it off and smiled to Cat. "So will you do me and Kale the honor and stay for dinner tonight?"

Cat giggled. "Sure."

…

Beck was snoring in his bed as Kale was asleep in his large bed in the corner. Everything was sound asleep, until Kale suddenly awoke and growled. "_BARK! BARK!"_ He ran to the window, trying to see through the blinds. _"BARK! BARK! BARK!"_

Beck rolled off the bed in shock. "Ow!" He stood up quickly and blinked to the frantic dog. "Kale, what in the heck are you barking about?"

Kale did nothing to acknowledge Beck, but kept barking violently and trying to see out the window.

Beck sighed. "You want a walk? Okay, let's go for a walk." He went to put some shoes on until his house phone rang. It was midnight…who would be calling so late. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Beck. It's me."_

Beck raised his eyebrows at Cat's voice. "Cat, it's past midnight. Why are you up?"

"_Um…I don't want to worry you, even though you're going to freak out anyways. I heard something like glass break in my basement…Oke and Ipo are barking, so I left them in their room. I also thought I heard the basement door open…I'm trying to see if anyone is here, but the downstairs is dark. I'm scared. Can you come over and just check the house?"_

Beck was already running down the stairs with Kale behind him. "I'm coming, Cat. I'm coming. I'll be there in a few seconds." He said as he grabbed his set of Cat's house keys off the counter and rushed out the door. They hung up and Beck ran with Kale towards Cat's. Before going inside, Beck saw her basement window that was towards the backyard shattered. His heart almost stopped. "Cat!" He ran to the front door and unlocked the door quietly as Kale rushed in, growling. Beck hushed him, walking slowly to find the intruder.

That's when he heard it.

"No, please, please, don't hurt me!" Cat whimpered from the staircase.

"Just be a good girl and _maybe_ I won't strangle you and bury you in the backyard." A sinister voice threatened the terrified woman.

Beck couldn't handle it anymore as he released his hold on Kale's collar and Kale ran up the stairs, seeing partway where Cat was being pinned to the wall by a man taller than her. Kale jumped on the man and growled at him as he hit the stairs. Cat fell to the floor and tried to catch her breath.

Beck was there in seconds as he helped Kale keep the guy steady. "Cat, are you alright? Call 9-1-1!"

Cat nodded and went downstairs to use the house phone.

Beck stayed close as Kale kept the man down. "Is there anyone else in the house? Or is it just you?" Beck growled out, relieved he made it in time to save Cat.

"No, no, it's just me!" The man yelled in fear. "Call the dog off! Call him off!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Down, Kale." And Kale cautiously backed away, but suddenly the man stood to his feet and tried to tackle Beck. Beck fell against the wall with a grunt. Kale went to help him, but the man kicked Kale, making him shriek in pain. "Kale!" Beck yelled and then glared to the man. "You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he punched the man square in the face and then pushed him down, pinning him to the ground. "You don't mess with a guy's dog."

Cat came up and checked on Kale. "He's alright, Beck."

Beck sighed in relief, but kept the man down. "Good."

"Get off me!" The man yelled.

Beck shook his head. "Not with my favorite girl right here. You made a big mistake even laying a finger on her."

Cat tried to look tough towards the man. "Yeah! You messed with the wrong chick, since I have two strong protectors!"

Beck smiled with pride.

Soon the police came and Cat let them in. "Well, well, well…look who it is." One policeman said as they handcuffed the man. "You fit the exact description as the man who started a bar fight tonight."

Beck's heart froze. A bar fight? So the man was violent…who knew what he would've done to Cat if he hadn't come. Beck didn't want to know.

Soon the police left with the man and Cat leaned into Beck's hold. "I was so scared." She cried into his chest. "You see? This is why I'm glad you're here!" Cat exclaimed in panic. Beck tried to calm her. "If you weren't here, that man would've…"

"Sshh…I know, babygirl…I know." Beck kissed her forehead.

Cat gasped as she heard her puppies barking upstairs. "Ipo! Oke!" And she ran to them.

Beck sighed and looked to Kale, who was sitting in the corner. He leaned down and looked his dog in the eye. "I'm so proud of you, Kale. Thank you so much for saving Cat. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you were barking towards Cat's house. You must've heard the glass break." Beck cautiously reached out and pet Kale's head. "Even though you're scared of me, I'm still glad you helped her." Suddenly, Kale did something Beck never thought he'd do. He went up to Beck and licked his face, jumping on him. Beck laughed hard. "I'm guessing you trust me now?"

"It's because you saved him." Cat said from the top of the staircase. She had Oke and Ipo in her arms. "Remember? You defended him when the scary man kicked him. He trusts you now because he knows you'll protect him like he would protect you."

Beck looked from her to Kale, who looked to agree with her. "Well, alright then." Beck patted Kale's back. "I'll take that."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_Beck's Uncontrollable Jealousy_


	6. 4 Years Sober Gone

**Marialuvsyew**

**Fobfan**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Amehakay**

**Blueroses**

**Glittergirl**

**Demi909lovato**

**Thanks for reviewing. Announcement at end of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...  
><strong>

Chapter Six

4 Years Sober Gone

…

Cat was working in her office, but keeping the door open so she could see the customers come in, typing up some paperwork she was constantly having to deal with. She was hiring a new employee, so she needed to request a background check, but Lord knows how long those took. Her assistant manager was an half hour later and if she didn't get to the bank soon, they wouldn't have enough change for the night. Finally seeing him come in, she saved her e-mail and grabbed her purse, glaring at Jayson. "Late." She said, locking the office door behind her.

Jayson sighed, clocking in on the touch screen registers. "Yes, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't let it happen again, Jayson. That's the third time this month." Cat said sternly. "I need to run to the bank and turn in the deposit and make change for the petty cash. The store is yours for a few."

Jayson chuckled. "On it."

"Our shipment in for the new sized kennels just came in, if you want to grab those and put them upstairs." Cat said on her way out and then left, taking in the fresh air and light breeze that went through her hair. She located her car and opened it, driving off to the bank. Soon she was there through the traffic and found a good parking spot surprisingly. She went into Chase bank and smiled. "Hello, Norma." She greeted.

The woman nodded. "Good afternoon, Miss Valentine."

She went up to the clerks and there was no line, so the first window open took her. "Hello, Miss Valentine." The guy on the other side said. "How's business today?" He said after Cat took the money that was in a Chase bag and gave it to him.

"Hey, Derrick." Cat said with exhaustion in her voice. "It would be better if my assistant manager wasn't so late today."

"Ooh, and that's your pet peeve." Derrick said, chuckling.

"It is." Cat said. "I pay everyone to do their jobs, so they should do it."

"Good thinking." Derrick said. "Need change today?"

"Yes, I do. I need quarters, pennies, ones, and fives, please." Cat said, knowing already what she wanted.

"Someone already knows what they need, don't they?" A deep, but quite sexy voice said from the next window. Cat looked over and smiled flirtatiously at the handsome tanned skin, dark haired that was slick back, and in a nice business suit, standing much taller than her. "Professor James Johnson, ma'am." He held out his hand.

Cat shook it. "I'm Cat Valentine. Nice to meet you. Professor?"

"I teach business classes at the community college here in Maui." James automatically said smoothly. "What do you do?"

"I own Precious Pooch down the street from here." Cat answered, not helping the habit of twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Own, huh?" James smiled. "You sound very sophisticated and put together so such a beautiful young lady. What are you? 20? 21?"

"25 thank you very much." Cat giggled. "I'm very mature for my young age, I know."

"So I see." James grinned. "I hope this doesn't seem too forward, but how about we go for a cup of coffee. My treat."

Cat shrugged. "I must return the change to my work."

"I can pick you up when I'm done here, if you like?"

Cat looked him up and down, acting suspicious and smiled. "Sure."

…

Beck was sitting at his kitchen counter, having something he hadn't had in a while: alcohol. He was enjoying his Jack Daniels, trying to get rid of a stinging pain in his heart. He scrolled up on Cat's text message conversation he had with her a couple hours earlier. The same one that made him upset as he is now.

_-Hey, babygirl.-_

_-Hi, Beck! How are you today?-_

_-I'm pretty good. Would you and the pups like to go out to dinner tonight?-_

_-Oh no! I wish, but this guy I met today invited us to dinner at Fugazzis already. I'm sorry!-_

_-A guy?-_

_-Yes, I met him at the bank. He's a professor at the community college here in town. I promise, Beck, he's different than the other guys. He's treating me good so far.-_

_-He better.-_

_-I better go. We are almost there to the restaurant. I'll text you tomorrow?-_

_-Sure. Just be careful.-_

_-Of course. I know you'd be upset if I wasn't.-_

_-Yes, I would. Have fun.-_

_-Thanks.-_

A guy, huh?

No, no, he shouldn't get angry with her. It's not like he's sent her any signs that he was romantically interested in her. He should've though. What was he thinking? It's not like Cat was sitting around, not looking for a partner. She's 25 years old for God's sake! A woman that age is ready for marriage and a family. Beck should've though about that earlier…he just prayed it wouldn't be too serious with this new guy. If they don't work, he was going to do what he should've done in the first place.

Tell Cat he loved her.

But for tonight, to get rid of the pain, he was going to drink it away.

But still…it wasn't fair.

There's a chance he may have actually missed his chance with Cat.

There's a high possibility that this new guy may work out for her and he'll never get to tell her how he feels.

Beck growled and suddenly threw the glass bottle against the nearest wall, making it shatter loudly.

Kale, who was on the couch, whimpered and ran upstairs in fear.

Suddenly, Beck heard the door unlock and shut, high heels and little paws coming into the kitchen, where Beck sighed deeply. Cat came in, looking afraid. "Beck! What's happened? James dropped me off and I heard glass break!" She looked around as saw glass shards shattered. What was spilt on the ground with it reeked of Cat's most disliked things: alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" Cat asked in disbelief. "What happened to being sober for 4 years? Huh?" She sounded angry. "Well? Are you going to answer me? Don't ignore me!"

"What do you care, Cat?" Beck asked, his words a little slurred.

Cat looked taken aback. "Beck, what are you saying? Of course I care. What's going on with you?"

"You." Beck seemed uncontrollable of his words. "This…me drinking…is your fault."

"Me?" Cat screeched. "What did I do to cause you drinking?"

Beck just shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

"No, Beck, I'm not leaving until we discuss this!"

"GET OUT!" Beck suddenly yelled, startling Cat and the puppies next to her feet. "You are the LAST person on EARTH I want to talk to right now!"

Suddenly with tears, Cat grew shaky. "Beck…you're scaring me."

"Just LEAVE!" He snarled, grabbing the nearest object, which was the toaster, and throwing it on the ground by his feet.

Cat flinched at the sound. "No. You need-" Beck suddenly went to stomp up to her, but Cat back away, losing her balance from her high feels on the tile floor, and fell back onto her butt. She cried out in pain.

With the cry, Beck froze and suddenly came back to his senses. "Cat? Oh god, are you-"

Cat crawled away from him, Kale helping her up as he came back down from the noise. Cat grabbed her puppies and stared at Beck in fear. "Stay away from me!" She screamed. Kale whimpered again and Cat looked to him. "Come on, Kale. Beck, I'll let you cool off before you take him back." And with that, Cat hurried out the door with Kale.

Beck clenched his fists, angry with himself, and punched the nearest wall, making a large dent and his hand throbbing. He couldn't believe he just did that, especially to Cat.

…

The next morning, before Beck knew Cat would be leaving for work, he rang the doorbell, but when she didn't answer, he used her house key and opened it cautiously. He walked in and put his keys on the kitchen counter, looking around. "Cat?" He called out.

He heard the shower upstairs going, so he decided to sit on the couch for a while. He suddenly saw Kale laying on it, staring fearfully at Beck. "Kale…bud, I'm so sorry." He sat down slowly next to his dog and hugged him, Kale soon leaning into his touch, Beck knew he had forgiven him. "I love you, boy."

"I guess you two made up."

Beck let go of Kale and turned back with a heavy heart towards the stairs case, seeing Cat with her wet hair flowing down around her pink rob she had on. The robe was without sleeves and it only went down to her mid-thighs. Beck thought she looked so gorgeous, but remembered he needed to make things right with her. "Before I say anything, are you alright? You had me worried when you fell down yesterday."

Cat shrugged, running her fingers through her damp hair. "I'm fine. Minor bruising."

"I'm sorry." Beck started. "I'm so sorry, even though I feel like that's not enough to say. I don't have any idea what had gotten into me last night to the point I would drink. You were right. I had been sober for 4 years until I screwed up." When Beck turned 21, he, Jade, Andre, and Tori began drinking constantly, thinking that sense they had the freedom to, they should every day. When Cat's parents suddenly died in a car accident because of a drunk driver, they immediately halted and thought about what they were doing. Cat and Robbie were tired of picking them up from bars every night. Instead, one night, they drove them to an AA Meeting in town. Since then, they all made a pack not to drink.

Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade were going on four years sober.

Beck just ruined everything.

"You promised me." Cat had tears. "You, Jade, Tori, and Andre promised me you'd never drink again because of what happened to my parents."

Beck clenched his fists, wanting to punch another wall, but decided against it, since Cat just repainted. That'd be a waste of money. "I remember when we promised you. Hell, I remember the first time I stood up there on the stand in AA, where I swore in front of the crowd that because of your parents' car accident that I never would drink again. I betrayed you. I also remember the night you ran into my dorm room one morning when Andre and I had a hangover, and you screamed at us about your parents had died the night before and for us to stop drinking. I'm so sorry."

Cat bit her lip and walked up closer to him. "I forgive you, but what's bothering you?"

"I was just…upset…I don't know why." Beck sighed, thinking it wasn't the right time to tell Cat how he felt. "How did your date with that guy though?"

Cat sighed. "It was horrible, so he's not a keeper."

Beck suddenly felt like an idiot. If only he had just asked her before he scared the living crap out of her the night before, none of what happened last night would've gone down. "I'm sorry." That was all he could get out. Little did Cat know, that was more about how stupid he was about his jealousy then about her date.

Cat nodded. "It's alright. There's…more fish in the sea."

"Yeah." Beck forced a smile. "I better get back to the house, since you have to go to work."

"I was actually about to make some French toast for breakfast…if you wanted to join me?" Cat asked timidly.

Beck's fake smile broke out into a true one. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, there's bad news. Our mom passed away from that stroke she had. Yeah…so everything kind of turned upside down for us. Luckily my mom left in her will that my sister (digidestend angel) gets custody of my brothers and I, even though the oldest brother out of us is turning 18 next month. Anyways, so my sister is a little out of it. She's still writing, but asked me to update for her because she wanted to go to sleep…in our mom's bed…she's taking this the hardest.<strong>

**Anyways, updates will still remain the same amount of time. My sister is still writing because that's kind of her escape from the world. Nathaniel, her son, is with his dad for the weekend, so she gets time to mourn and write. She said something about some songfics...I have a feeling I may cry too, since she writes those damn tragedy stories too real. Like seriously, who here has cried at her sad songfics? I did on Held.  
><strong>

**Pray for our family?**

**-Izzy**

**Next Chapter: Andre's Visit**


	7. Andre's Visit

**Sweetstarre**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Xscreamingxangelx (Oh-Kee -Oke- and Eh-po -Ipo-)  
><strong>

**Fobfan**

**Mask211**

**Glittergirl**

**Victoriousforevver**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Cprizzle**

**Amehakay**

**Thanks guys for the reviews. And thanks for the comments about our mom. It's been another tough day. Read the conversation DA and I had earlier. It's on our profile page. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

Chapter Seven

Andre's Visit

…

Andre Harris sat in first class of the plane ride to Maui, Hawaii with anxiety. He was excited as heck to see his two old friends, considering he hadn't seen them in almost 3 years, which hurt him deeply to know that both Cat and Beck have been alone in Hawaii and New York for so long. He was relieved when Beck called him a month ago and told him he was moving across from Cat. Andre was almost about ready to move over there, since he was quite lonely as well and didn't want his friends' feeling the same, but he'd let them be…for now.

He grabbed his phone to look over the text messages he texted to Cat the day before.

_-Hey, Lil' Red! How's my girl?-_

_-Hi, Andre! Oh, how I miss you so! When are you coming? Please say soon!-_

_-Tomorrow…is that too short of notice?-_

_-Not at all! I have to work for a few hours, but Beck's home. You can hang out with him. How long are you going to be here? Can we go see one of your concerts?-_

_-For a few days. 2 or 3 at the most. And for you, Lil' Red, I will get you guys front row tickets and you can come backstage with me.-_

_-Ooh, yay! How exciting! I'll let Beck know you're coming! He'll be so happy! AH, I'm so happy!-_

_-Haha, I can tell! Love you, lil sis. Be careful till I get there and I'll see you tomorrow.-_

_-Love you too, big bro! You be safe too!-_

He couldn't help, but read that conversation over and over. Lord knows he's missed that redhead. He couldn't wait to see Beck as well. He wondered what their living conditions were like, where their jobs were, and how they looked now. 3 years can change people quite a bit.

"_Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Maui, Hawaii in about 10 minutes. Please be seated and buckle up, put up all trays, and turn off all electronics. Thank you."_

Andre took a deep breath as he did as the flight attendant said to. Soon he'd be reunited with his Lil' Red and old best friend. Soon.

…

Andre's limo driver drove him over to Cat and Beck's neighborhood in a slow manner, making sure he was careful, considering Andre was one of the most popular RandB singers in the world. People would be kind of pissed if he died because the limo driver wasn't safe. Andre's bodyguard was sitting next to him. "-and you have a press conference discussing your last stop on the tour, which after this is Japan. But tonight, Mr. Harris, you have the night off and you can enjoy your friends." His bodyguard, Jackson, said with a grin.

Andre gave him a smile back. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that. I've really missed those two so I do want some down time to chill."

"Understandable." Jackson said. "I'm relieved that they live in a gated community too."

"Yeah, it's a bit safer." Andre chuckled. "Oh, thank God, we're here."

After the guard let them in, the limo drove up the long road up a hill towards all the large mansions. He couldn't believe Beck and Cat lived in this place. After the driver followed directions, he stopped in front of Cat's large home. The bodyguard opened the door for Andre.

The front door opened and Cat squealed. "ANDRE!"

Andre grinned. "Lil' Red!" Once she reached him, he picked her up in the air and she squeaked with surprise. He put her down and hugged her tightly. "Oh, girl, I've missed you so much!"

Cat almost had tears. "I missed you too, Andre!"

"Don't I get a hug?" Beck said, coming from across the street with Kale by his side. Andre left Cat's side and hugged his old best friend. "How was the flight over, man?"

"Boring." Andre grumbled and then patted Kale's head. "How's going, big guy?"

"This is Kale." Beck said. "I rescued him from the shelter about 3 weeks ago. He's pretty cool."

"He's wicked awesome looking." Andre looked to Cat. "Where are your little monsters?"

Cat giggled. "They're having a play date at the pet-sitter's home. I have to go get them in a few minutes actually."

Beck and Andre looked to each other and grin. "Field trip!"

…

"And then you went flying into the air from table to table!" Beck laughed out with the other two as they chilled out on Cat's covered patio in the warm, breezy weather, finishing their barbecued tri-tip. "Oh my gosh, that was the best Detention ever."

"Never thought we'd have one of those, huh?" Andre asked, recovering from the laughing fit. "Oh, good times in high school."

"Hollywood Arts…" Cat said in a dreamy voice. "The best times of my life."

"Ditto." Beck nodded. "If only we had a time machine."

As they entered another subject, Kale suddenly woke from his resting place next to Beck's feet under the table and went to all four paws. _"BARK! BARK!"_

Cat, Beck, and Andre were surprised by Kale's sudden barking. "Kale, what the-"

_Ding, dong_

Beck grabbed Kale's collar before he could run towards Cat's front door. "Chill out, buddy!"

Cat giggled and patted Kale's head. "Not everyone is the scary man, Kale." She kissed his head and then went to the front door.

Andre's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What "scary man" is Cat talking about?" Beck rubbed his lips together. "Answer me, Oliver. What happened to my Lil' Red? Who hurt her?"

Beck sighed. "She wasn't hurt, but it gave her a scare. A stupid drunk that lived in this neighborhood broke Cat's basement window and broke in. Cat thought she heard something so she called me and asked me to come check the house. When I did, the "scary man" had her cornered on the staircase. Kale saved her though. The guy said he picked Cat because she lived alone and he thought she was pretty when she would walk her dogs around the neighborhood."

Andre sighed deeply. "This is why I hate her living alone."

"At least she's alright." Beck said, patting Kale's back. "This guy is her protector."

Cat came back out and sat at her seat. "I really am glad you're here, Andre. It's been way too long."

"Amen to that." Andre told her.

Cat looked to the pool where the twins were still playing. "I swear that pool is their favorite thing in the whole world. I should get them out so I can give them a bath." She stood up again and grabbed two towels from the shelf attached to the house. "Oke! Ipo! Come here, babies!" She called out.

Soon the pups were out and ran up to their mommy with excitement. Cat giggled as she dried them off. "I need to go start a bath for them and I'll be back out to clean up." She told the boys as she picked up the twins.

"No, no, Cat. We'll clean up." Andre told her. "Go take care of those little rascals."

Cat laughed. "Thanks, guys." And she went inside.

As the boys picked up the plates and glasses, along with silverware, they went into the kitchen and decided to do dishes for their favorite redhead as well. "Beck, I have a question for you. I would appreciate if you answer me truthfully."

"No, Andre, I'm not on drugs or drinking." Beck joked.

Andre rolled his eyes. "No, not that. I know you better than that." He bit his lip. "Are you in love with Cat?"

Beck froze for a second, but then regained himself. "Um…"

"It's just me and you, Beck." Andre told him. "Cat's upstairs."

Beck sighed deeply and stopped the running water to lean against the counter. "Yeah…I am."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Andre…she's totally out of my league." Beck told him in a depressed manner. "All we'll ever be is friends. She has every guy in the world hanging around her, drooling just for her attention. Even her assistant manager at work stares at her butt all of the time and he's flippin' gay."

At this moment, they didn't hear Cat come down the stairs.

"Beck, she could have feelings for you." Andre told him in a serious tone.

"Drop it, Andre." Beck told him. "Cat's not my type. I could never be with her. It would never work with the two of us. Besides, what if I get another job offer somewhere else? Like I said, it wouldn't work. On second thought, I…I don't love Cat." They heard a whimper and small sob and footsteps running up the stairs. Beck rushed out of the kitchen to see a flash of red go up the staircase, but then he heard a door slam. Beck almost collapsed against the wall. "No…no, no, no…she heard me."

Andre came out after him and leaned against the doorway.

"I lied, Andre." Beck shook his head and looked to him in desperation. "I would never leave Maui. I can't ever leave Cat again. I do love her. I was trying to convince myself otherwise, but…oh god, she'll never speak to me again." Beck slid down the wall to the floor. "I never want her to hurt, but…I failed her. I've tried to keep her sheltered from getting hurt, but this time I'm the one who hurt her."

"Beck, stop it now." Andre leaned down to his knees. "Go up there and talk to her. If you don't go now, you'll never get a chance with her. Go." Beck looked to him. "GO!"

Beck rushed to his feet and nodded. "I'm going." He went upstairs and knocked on Cat's bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" He heard her devastated voice scream out from the other side of the door.

"Cat, it's Beck, open the door." He said, knocking again.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Beck tried to open it, but the knob was locked. "Cat, if you don't open this door, I will break it down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "I'm a professional stunt double, Cat! I can and you know it!" Soon he heard her get off her bed and walk slowly over to the door, unlocking it. Beck opened the door and saw her already getting back into her bed under the covers. "Oh, Cat…I'm so sorry."

Cat sniffled. "I don't want your apology. You said what you needed to say. I'm not your type. It will never work between us. You'll never be with me because if you get a better job offer…then you'll…leave…" Cat sounded absolutely heartbroken. "Go away…please."

Beck shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving. I'm not ever leaving you."

Cat looked him in the eyes as he sat on the side of her bed. "Then why did you say that downstairs?"

"Cat, I was trying so hard to convince myself to give up on ever being with you." Beck told her honestly. "You turn every guy's head. You can have any guy you want."

"So?" Cat said, sitting up. "Beck, I love you and only you. So what if guys hit on me all the time? It doesn't mean anything."

Beck couldn't say anything, except lean over and kiss her lips passionately. He'd never felt anything so magical. Fireworks going off in his heart, butterflies in his stomach, his mind racing with thoughts…he never knew love until he kissed Cat. She was the one.


	8. Stress Rising

**Maybe I'll Find Myself Again**

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Stress Rising**

…

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Don't answer it." Beck said as they were on the way to a Mexican restaurant in town.

Cat rolled her eyes and took it out. "It's my work." She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Miss Valentine, can you please get over here?"_

Cat's eyes widened. "Beck, head to my work." She ordered. He growled, but did a U-turn at the next light. "What's going on, Jayson?"

"_I quit."_

"YOU WHAT?" Cat suddenly screamed, startling everyone in the truck. Cat smacked Beck's arm. "SPEED!" Cat questioned, almost wanting to cry. "Jayson, why would you do that?"

"_You know how I've been seeing this handsome man?"_

Cat didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yes…"

"_We're going to get married and move to Australia!" _

Cat slapped her forehead. "Can't you guys wait at least 2 weeks so I can hire someone else? Please, Jayson, I can't do those 12 hours days again!"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Valentine, but love is more important." _

Cat could've cried. "I'm almost there." And hung up. She banged her head against the window. "Why?"

"I can't believe this, Cat!" Beck yelled. "How can he do this to you?"

"Jayson and his boyfriend are getting married and moving to Australia." Cat sighed. "I'm doomed. I have to hire someone who's experienced because I can't go training someone from scratch. That takes months. All my sales associates left for the summer back to their homes for summer vacation! This cannot be happening again. I'm never going to see the pups like last time! They saw their pet-sitter more than me!"

"You can calm down now." Beck told her, taking her hand. "Let me help you with the puppies."

Cat looked to him. "Will you really?"

"Of course." Beck smiled. "I'll do anything to help you when you need it most."

Cat gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Beck." When they arrived at her work, Beck said he'd stay a minute with the dogs to make sure Cat does collapse from shock. Cat walked in first, with Ipo sticking her head out from her purse and Oke on a tiny leash, while Beck followed behind with Kale on this thick leash. Cat saw Jayson smiling. "Jayson, please tell me you were playing a sick joke on me. I promise I'll laugh." Cat said in desperation.

"Nope!" Jayson began to walk out. "Please, be happy for me! I'm getting married!" And he was gone.

Cat stared at the glass double doors he just left in. "No…way…"

Beck gave Cat a huge hug. "I'm here, girl. What can I do?"

"Nothing really." Cat sighed. "It's only noon…and this was supposed to be my day off. Here we go again with no days off and no lunch breaks or dinner."

"Jeez, I did notice you lost weight when I moved here, but I thought I was just imagining it." Beck said, a bit of concern in his voice. "You really never ate?"

"I ate breakfast, I would pack a lunch, but never find time to eat it, and then I didn't want to eat so late since I never leave here until 10 pm." Cat explained. "And I'm supposed to get a huge shipment of new design dog clothes today at 3! That means I have to make more room for them!" Cat began to panic. "Oh my goodness, I already have a headache."

"Let me help, Cat." Beck held her hands. "Please."

"Beck, it's against the law for me to make you work for free." Cat suddenly had an idea. "BUT how would you like to get hired here? Obviously I would only let you work when I'm absolutely desperate. It's not like I don't have the hours to give. At least until I hire a new manager."

Beck smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

After some paperwork and reading the handbook, Beck was able to do some work by 4pm. The shipment had already come in with boxes, making the stockroom a bit crowded. She had gotten in 100 boxes. Jeez…talk about clothes and supplies. Beck went out with his new name tag on and saw Cat drawing something out. "What's that?"

"I'm making a blueprint for the store of where I want to put things. I'm going to put some of the bathing suits and shoes to clearance." Cat said, almost to herself, but Beck let her. "I need to get out another fixture from the back."

"Let me do that." Beck smiled. "Which kind?"

"The four way ones. They're already set up, but folded. Just wheel it out here and I'll teach you how to set it up." Cat smiled. "Thank you again, Beck. You are my lifesaver."

Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Cat." He patted Kale's head as he was resting on his bed behind the counter with the registers. The pups were in a playpen next to him.

_Ding, ding_

Cat looked up and saw a husband and wife come in. "Hello, welcome to Pretty Pooch!" Cat called out, forcing a smile. Cat walked up to them. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Yes, we need to change dog shampoos because the one we have now for our Golden Retriever makes his fur frizzy." The woman said.

Cat motioned to the stairs. The supplies are all on the second floor. Follow me." Cat led them to the stairs and she peeked her head into the backroom. "Beck! I'm going upstairs to help some customers!"

"Alright!" He called back.

Cat went up with them and showed them the bath section on one wall. "This one is for dogs with long hair." Cat pulled one up. "It smoothes their skin under all the fur as well. It's safe if it gets in their eyes and causes no damage. I haven't heard one complaint yet. Only compliments."

The woman took it from Cat and investigated it. "Wow, how wonderful. This was exactly what we were looking for."

"We have a larger bottle if you want to purchase that as well." Cat said, picking up the large one. "It's 24.99."

"Such a good price as well!" The woman seemed satisfied. "We'll take 2!"

"Fabulous!" Cat said in happiness. "By chance, do you have a hairbrush to take out the mats he's probably gotten from his hair tangled by the old shampoo?"

The couple seemed to think about it. "Actually, no we don't. Do you have some here."

"Yes, we do." Cat led them to the next wall and picked up a box. "This is a set. Careful scissors to take it off and two brushes, with a spray to help moisture out their fur while you do it so it doesn't cause them too much pain. It's 31.99."

"Perfect!" The man took it. "You're store has absolutely everything!"

"It's surprising there aren't many stores for pets around here." Cat shrugged. "Perhaps that's why my aunt built."

"I'm guessing so." The woman said. "Honey, does Ralphy need a collar?"

"I believe he does."

Cat grinned. "Follow me."

…

"I cannot believe those people came in for a bottle of shampoo and you somehow convinced them to buy 300 dollars worth of supplies." Beck said in amazement.

Cat laughed. "It's called retail smarts."

"It's called flippin' skill, Cat!" Beck said as he opened other box. "Another box of bathing suits."

Cat groaned. "Not more!"

"Unfortunately." Beck chuckled. "What now?"

"Now you have to clock out and go home." Cat suddenly said, confusing Beck. "It's almost 8:30. You took a half an hour lunch, so that's good, but non-manager employees can only work 8 hours."

"Cat, are you freaking serious?" Beck asked in disbelief.

Cat shrugged. "It's the law."

"I hate the law." Beck pouted. "I'm your ride home though."

"I'll take a cab." Cat countered, knowing she won this one.

Beck sighed deeply."Alright. I'll take the pups with me."

Cat giggled. "Don't worry, I'll put for you for 2-10 shift from now on."

"Good." Beck frowned. "I hate it when you close alone."

Cat smiled. "It happens. Go home. Get some rest. You've had a long day."

"And Cat, I don't care what you say, but I'm making us dinner, so when you pick up the pups, you're eating." Beck told her firmly. "Last time you lost a manager, you didn't have anyone to watch out for you like this. I'm here this time. I won't let you starve yourself."

Cat could've cried. "Thank you, Beck." He leaned over and kissed her lips lovingly.

…

Beck heard his door unlock and open, shutting right after. "Hey, girl." He called out as he took the Macaroni and Cheese off the stove. He turned to Cat as she looked drained and put her purse on the counter. "How was closing?"

"Dreadful." Cat sighed. "I'm sorry for making you stay up later. I told you didn't have to cook. I needed to get some more boxes out before I left."

"Cat, it's all good." Beck handed her a bowl with the macaroni inside of it. "I'd rather lose sleep than see you wither away in front of my eyes."

Cat giggled. "You're so sweet."

…

It had been 3 weeks since Jayson quit and moved away, and Cat was still unable to find a manager to work there. Beck had been seeing Cat getting more and more exhausted as the days went by and it hurt him so bad to know she was overdoing it. After working a scene for a few hours at the studio, Beck decided to pick Cat up some dinner on the way home. When he arrived there, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. "CAT!" He yelled as he put the McDonald's bag and drink on the counter and leaned down to where Cat was limp on the hard, tile floor, unconscious. He put his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse and let out a breath of relief when he felt a pulse. He turned her over carefully. "Cat, baby…Cat, look at me please."

Cat groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Beck? What happened?"

"You fainted, that's what!" Beck snapped. "Dang it, Cat, these days are too long for you!"

Cat sat up with Beck's help and sighed. "I think I just was lightheaded from hunger. I woke up a bit late this morning so I didn't eat breakfast. And obviously, I didn't get a lunch."

Beck opened her office door and picked her up in his arms, sitting her down in her chair. He went back out and brought in the dinner he brought her. "Here you go, babygirl."

Cat smiled. "Oh, Beck, thank you so much."

Beck kissed her head. "Don't scare me like that again, please."

* * *

><p><strong>I just added this chapter on and wrote it today. This chapter was dedicated to my big sister (digidestend angel) who has sacrificed so much for me, my brothers, and her son. She works hard and she works with clothes and stuff so I thought I'd write a chapter about how her job could kind of be. I asked my 17 year old brother for help though. She told us once that she had a 3000 dollar sell…now I actually understand what she meant. So for when she reads this: Thanks, sis. Love ya. Andrew, Aaron, Nathaniel, and I are very happy and thankful for you.<strong>

**I'll add on the people who reviewed next chapter, but thanks for reviewing.**

**-Izzy**


	9. Aye, Chihuahuas!

**Fobfan**

**Glittergirl**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Victoriousforever**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Look at our profile page. My sister had to call our grandmother to tell her the death for our mother…and here's a hint: our grandma is hard of hearing.**

**-Izzy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...  
><strong>

Chapter Eight

Aye, Chihuahuas!

…

Beck was throwing a stick into the clear blue water and Kale jumped in right after it, swimming towards his throwing stick he adored so much, even though it was just a stick. He ran back out, shaking the water off him and handed it back to Beck. Beck threw it again, but looked back to Cat, who was laying on her side with a book in her hands, on a long towel with her small bikini on and a large umbrella giving her shade so she doesn't get sunburned. Ipo and Oke were taking naps next to her. Once Kale brought the stick back, he motioned for his dog to walk with him back up to Cat. When he was close, he shook out his wild, brown hair just to get his girlfriend wet.

Cat gasped at the sudden feeling of little wet dots on her body. "Beck!" She screamed out. Beck stopped and laughed. "Oh, you big meanie!"

Beck fell to his knees and leaned over her. "Let me make that up to you." He said seductively as he lowered his lips to hers. Before they could continue, Cat's cell phone rang. Beck growled. "Why?"

Cat giggled and reached for her phone, while Beck went back to playing with Kale. "Oh, hi, Jade! How are you?"

Beck was getting tired, as was Kale, so they went back to Cat and the pups again, but this time, Cat bit her lip. Beck narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong?"

"Jade called me." Cat told him as he sat down next to her. "She's opening up her own business over there in England for photography."

"Wow." Beck said in surprise. "That's great."

"It is, but she needs help setting it up." Cat rubbed her lips together. "I have to go for a week."

Beck frowned now. "Oh…"

"But Beck…" Cat sighed deeply. "I hate to ask this of you, but can you take care of the pups while I'm gone? Sure, I have the pet-sitter, but she can't have them all week."

Beck forced a smile and kissed her lips. "Of course. How hard can it be?"

…

"Okay, here is their _schedule_." Cat said as Beck brought in the last of his things into Cat's home, where he'd be staying until she gets back. "BUT you can go ahead and call this number-" She pointed on the top of the page. "-and they'll go ahead and just pick the twins up and take them everywhere for you. They've already been notified just in case and I'll pay them when I get back. You know where the pet-sitter lives. If you have to go to work or you just need a break, feel free to take them there for a few hours or even most of the day, but try to always pick them up before 9pm."

"Cat, I can handle this." Beck chuckled. "How hard can their schedule be?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Well…Oke and Ipo have dog show training at 7am Tuesday and Thursday. They have obedience school at 3pm on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. They have Swim-Fun-Time at the doggy park every day at 5pm. This Tuesday, there is a birthday party at the pet-sitter's, so they have to be there for that around 6pm. I already laid out their party outfits. There's three play dates. One on Sunday at Veronica's house –there's the directions- at noon. Second one is at my friend's Patty's house at noon on Friday. Third one is back at Veronica's house at noon on Saturday. They have to go to the Salon for their weekly massages and pedicures on Thursday at 10am. Oh, and on Sunday is their doggy Sunday school class at 7pm." Cat caught her breath as she looked back to Beck. "You still think that's not hard?"

Beck rubbed his lips together and then let out a dry laugh. "Pssh, no…not at all…"

Cat narrowed her eyes at him. "You think you can handle that?"

"Piece of cake." Beck told her in a smug tone.

Cat blinked and then shrugged. "Fine." She took out her wallet. "This is going to cover all the appointments and don't let them tell you how much anything is. There is a price by each appointment in the schedule and that's how much it's going to be. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"No problem." Beck did in his fake British accent.

"Beck, are you sure you can handle this?" Cat asked him seriously. "Oke and Ipo are my whole world. If anything ever happened to them, I would absolutely be heartbroken."

"And I would never let your heart get broken." Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about a thing."

Cat sighed. "Okay. The pool caretaker comes on in the backyard –he has a key to the gate- in the afternoons on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The landscaper –he does both front and back- comes on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings. They both have already been paid for the month. My store is already taken care of. If the alarm company for the store calls, just tell them to call the new assistant manager, Kyle, and you don't have to worry about that. I've notified them I'd be out of the country. The housekeeper comes on Friday mornings and says still evening time, so you guys can just hang out at your house if you want. She has a key and she also has been told I'll be out of the country. Just don't forget to get the mail and water the plants. Besides that, EVERYTHING ELSE is taken care of."

"I can tell." Beck stared at her with admiration. "How do you do everything with already such a hectic schedule?"

Cat smiled. "It's called growing up." She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

_Honk, Honk! _

Cat bit her lip. "My Taxi's here…"

Beck nodded and led her out. "Oke, Ipo, Kale, let's go walk Cat out!" He called out.

Beck handed her bag to the cab driver and he put them in the trunk. Cat adjusted her carryon bag and purse. She leaned down to her knees and emotionally kissed her puppies' heads, who licked her back. "Oh, my babies…I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried, tears leaving her eyes. It seemed the twins knew she was leaving as well as they were whining. "I love you both…Beck's going to take good care of you." She said, sniffling. She put them down and pet Kale on the head. "Take care of my babies." She gave the big dog a kiss on the head and looked Beck. "You promise you'll take care of them?"

Beck gave her a smile and hugged her tightly as she whimpered into his chest. "I promise with everything in me. Nothing is going to happen to your pride and joys."

Cat leaned away and nodded. "Okay. I'm trusting you with my life, which are my Chihuahuas." She looked back at them, who were sitting close to her feet, looking up at her. "I love you both." She whispered as Beck kissed her head and opened the back door of the taxi for her.

"Your pups are safe with me, Cat." Beck said and then blew her a kiss as he shut her door. She blew him a kiss back as Beck hit the trunk, indicating she was good to go. As they drove off, Cat was waving goodbye with tears to the twins, who looked to be whimpering. Beck looked down to them and Oke was lying down on the sidewalk, staring at the direction the taxi disappeared in. He sighed. "Come on, guys, let go inside." As Ipo went in slowly after Kale, Beck picked up the depressed Oke and carried him inside.

…

Beck was sound asleep in his large bed, as Kale was snoring on his bed in the corner of Cat's guest bedroom. Suddenly, Beck groaned as he was awoken by a little tongue on his face. "What the-" Beck opened his sleepy eyes to see small Ipo in front of him. "Ipo?" Ipo was whining. Beck guessed she missed her mom, who arrived in England fine a few hours ago. "Alright, girl, crawl in here." Beck said in an exhausted tone as Ipo went under the covers and snuggled up to Beck's chest. Beck groaned. "This is going to be flippin' long week."

…

Beck rang the doorbell of Veronica's home, hearing a few barks inside. Kale was in the truck, waiting. Soon Veronica opened the door and gave Beck a smile. "Hello, hello again! Come in." Beck walked in and looked around for his two pups. "Ipo and Oke didn't seem to have fun today." She led Beck to the playroom that held 5-6 dogs. Beck saw Oke and Ipo on the couch, laying there. "I think they're having separation anxiety from Cat."

"I'm guessing so." Beck sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Cat's feeling the same way. I talked to her this morning and she's heartbroken."

"Aw, poor little family." Veronica said sympathetically as she handed Beck the twins' bags. "Here you go. Everything is still in there, since they didn't want to go swimming."

Beck sighed. "Dang, they're REALLY depressed." He went over to the two and picked them up. "Thanks again, Veronica."

"No problem. I'll see them at Sunday School tonight?" She questioned as she opened the front door for Beck.

Beck nodded. "It's on the schedule."

…

"Eat, man!" Beck snapped as Oke just sat in front of his food bowl, staring at in. Beck groaned as he fell to his knees. "Oke, I'm getting desperate here! You haven't eaten in two days! EAT!" Beck grabbed the bowl and put in right in Oke's face, but the poor Chihuahua did nothing to eat it or even acknowledge it. Beck groaned and slammed his head down on the ground.

…

Beck sighed as he was sitting on Cat's rocking chair she rocks the twins to sleep with sometimes and held Oke in his arms like a baby as he held the bottle in the pup's mouth and the dog was sucking warm milk out of it. Cat told him that when Oke wouldn't eat randomly, she'd do just that and it'd make him feel better. "Unbelievable." He growled. "You two are so spoiled."

…

"_Hey, Beck! How are my puppies doing?"_

Beck rolled his eyes. "They've still alive, Cat. I'm doing fine too, thanks for asking."

"_That's good. So what are they doing?"_

"They are lying by the pool." Beck looked out the door to where the pups were lying side by side on a towel next to the still pool. "They really miss you."

Suddenly he heard sniffling. _"I miss them too! Oh, I miss them so much!"_

Beck sighed. "Cat, they are perfectly fine. I'm feeding Oke through a bottle. Ipo is sleeping with me every night. I'm taking them to all their appointments, even though they don't do anything at them. I promise though, they are okay. They'll still be Ipo and Oke when you get back."

"_I know…I just miss my babies. I'm so used to see them every day!"_

"Cat, you'll be back before you know it." Beck tried to reassure her. "Focus on helping Jade and leave everything to me."

…

Beck was on the edge of the bed as Ipo stretched out once again. She had most of the bed for a small Chihuahua. Beck was snoring until she stretched again and suddenly his face was planted onto the floor. "OW!"

…

Cat came into her house, looking exhausted and pale from the long flight, and looked around, putting her things by the door. "Oke! Ipo! Mommy's home!" Suddenly she heard little pants coming down the steps and Cat had tears in her eyes when she saw her perfectly dressed and clean Chihuahuas running up to her. "Oh, my puppies!" She squealed as they ran into her arms, kissing her face. "I missed you both so much!"

Beck came down the steps slower than he should and leaned against the wall, watching the interaction with his girlfriend and her two spoiled rat-dogs, he'd called them lately. "They've been bathed, clothed, fed, and well-rested."

Cat gasped when she saw her boyfriend. She put down the puppies and walked up to him. "Oh, Beck, honey, what happened?" She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, realizing how much HE missed her. "Did this happen at work?"

Beck tried to smile, but that hurt his broken nose that Ipo gave him when she practically forced him off the bed. "Yup. Work. Hard work."


	10. Another Job Offer

**Fobfan, LittleMissVictorious, SweetStarre123 **_(That's how I treat my Chihuahuas. I dress them up, carry them around in purses. But if they didn't like it, I wouldn't do it. They love getting dressed up and going places. :) yay), _**MariaLuvsYew, Romanticgurlz143, KikiLahote15, Victoriousforever10 **_(Loved your recent updates by the way :) very good), _**xScreamingxAngelx: **Hey guys, it's me! Digidestend Angel! Hi! How are you guys? I've missed you! Sure, my brother has been reading your reviews off to me, but totally not the same! I'm sorry for ditching you guys. As you've read, my mother passed away suddenly. It was traumatic for me, so I wasn't doing well. Thanks for praying! Check out my new songfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...  
><strong>

Chapter Ten

Another Job Offer

…

Orlando Bloom was breathing heavily has he stared down from a building with anxiety. He heard thumping coming from the indoor staircase and let out a shaky breath. "Here goes nothing!" He yelled and made a motion to jump.

"CUT!"

There was a ringing and Orlando sighed. "I could never jump this high."

"I can though." Beck chuckled as he walked up.

Orlando just laughed and patted Beck's back, walking back downstairs so they'll finish the scene.

"Alright, Beck, we need to make this perfect." The director came up.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "You doubt me?"

"Never, my good sir, but just in case." The director chuckled. "Alright, we prepared for this. Make me proud." And the directed also patted Beck's back and then ran a bit away from Beck's spot, to make more space from him. Down below was a large pillow parachute like blanket, waiting for him to fall.

Beck took a deep breath.

"AND ACTION!"

Beck jumped off and waved his hands around and his feet kicking, as the director told him to do, and he landed onto the parachute balloon and his heart stopped racing. Even though he was very experienced, it always gave Beck a stomach-drop to do such a big stunt.

"PERFECT!" The director yelled from the roof. "Absolutely perfect!"

Beck chuckled as he kept trying to walk off the pillow-like blanket and finally was off, everyone giving him a pat on the back or a handshake to congratulate him. He went over to the snack table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Beck Oliver, correct?"

Beck turned around after taking a big gulp. "That's me." Beck said, out of breath.

A man in a black, clean suit with slick back hair and sunglasses stood behind him. "I'm an acting manager."

Beck nodded. "Awesome. What can I do for you?"

"I have a job offer for you, Mr. Oliver." The man held his hand out. "Devon Whisby at your service." Beck shook his hand. "There's a movie I want you to co-star in and do your own stunts at the same time."

Beck had wide eyes. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." The man nodded. "You will get paid triple what you're paid currently."

Beck gulped. "Whoa, whoa, totally!"

"I'm glad. This movie is going to be in France come after this movie is over." Devon said. "You'll have to relocate of course and we'll pay for everything."

Beck's heart dropped.

France?

No…he couldn't.

He wasn't going to leave Cat for a year. If he did, he could lose her to some other guy that actually lived here. Cat was more important to him than some movie. He'd lose his mind without her. How could he go on without her again? He loved and adored her. He couldn't leave her. He did make her a promise after all.

"Um…actually, I may have to think about it." Beck told him cautiously.

Devon raised his eyebrows and took off his sunglasses to reveal his confused brown eyes. "Excuse me? Mr. Oliver, this is a chance of a lifetime. This offer may not come again."

"I know, trust me, I know." Beck tried to think of an excuse. "I just…like it in Hawaii, but let me think about it. Please. Give me a day." Beck knew he'd say no, but he didn't want to just straight up tell him he wouldn't accept it. That'd be very unprofessional.

Devon rubbed his lips together and then shrugged. "So be it. I'll be calling you." And he left Beck standing there.

…

Beck was laughing with Cat on the couch in his house at the movie "The Other Guys" on a Friday night. The stress of the job offer left his mind hours ago when he saw his redhead angel. She seemed to always take away his stress and concerns with a smile and a kiss. But then he felt it…

Beck groaned. "Cat, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." And he went to the bathroom that was close to the living room.

Cat put the movie on pause and sighed with a happy smile.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Beck, your phone is ringing!" Cat called out as she saw his phone also vibrating on the table in front of her. "Do you want me to answer it for you?"

"Yes, please!" He answered back.

Cat picked up his phone, but the number was unknown. "Hello?"

"_Oh, hello, is this Beck Oliver's phone?"_

"Yes, it is, but he's busy at the moment. This is his girlfriend, Cat."

"_Ah, girlfriend. That'd explain why."_

Cat was confused now. "I'm sorry?"

"_This is the acting manager he probably told you about. I talked to Beck today about a movie offer in France that would pay him triple of what he's getting paid currently. He said he'd think about it."_

Cat's heart shattered. "He'd think about it?"

"_Yes. I asked him why, but he didn't answer. Now I know why. I do encourage you to encourage him to take the job, ma'am. It's a chance of a lifetime. Beck's young still and he shouldn't ruin his chances at this. We wouldn't want him to be stuck as JUST a stunt double his whole career. Please, tell him I called and I'll call him tomorrow. Thank you for your time."_ And he hung up.

Cat put the phone down on the table and stood from her seat, shaking. Beck said he'll think about it? Oh wow…that means she really wasn't that important to him than she thought she was. Also, the acting manager had a point. Beck should do much better things with his life. He shouldn't be held down by her.

Cat sobbed out a little as she heard the bathroom door open.

Beck looked alarmed. "Cat, are you alright?"

Cat looked back at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Beck, but it's over."

Beck blinked. "What's over?"

"_Us_."

"Wait-what?" Beck had to lean against the couch in shock. "Cat, what…how long was I going PEE?"

"Your new acting manager called." Cat informed him.

Beck went pale. "Oh no…" He shook his head, looking desperate. "Cat, listen to me-"

"Take the offer, Beck." Cat whispered, but loud enough so he could hear her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This is a sign. We aren't meant to be."

"NO!" Beck ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Cat, don't do this! I don't want that job! I can't leave this place! Why would I want to go somewhere to be alone again? I love you!"

Cat sobbed into his chest. "I love you too, but Beck, I'm just holding you back! You can do so much with your career!"

"I don't care about MY DAMN CAREER!" Beck snarled, holding her even tighter. "None of that matters! Money and fame have no meaning to me! I don't care about that! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED THOSE THINGS! Here's what I do need and can't live without again: you and love." Beck leaned back and looked her in the eyes. She whimpered in his hold and he tried to wipe her eyes. "You showed me who I am. You brought me back to life. You made me happy again. I haven't felt like this since we all graduated college. A huge chunk of me left with you when you came here to Hawaii. I…I need you."

Cat caught her breath and leaned against him, collapsing. He picked her up and put her on the couch and she curled up to him when he seated himself right next to her. Beck kissed her head and held her close, praying he'd never have to experience that kind of scare of losing her again. "I love you so much, Cat. I'm never leaving."

"Yes, you are." Cat suddenly said, snaking herself out of his shocked grasp. "You may not think so, but Beck, you're not only made for stunts, you're made for acting too." Cat said quietly, standing up. "I'm sorry, Beck. This is for the best." And with that, she grabbed her house keys and left, crying as she did.

Beck was left speechless, unable to run after her.

…

Beck was forcing himself not to drink the vodka he bought at the store, but even so, he was staring at it, like he needed it. He didn't give a crap what Cat said. He turned down the job. He wasn't leaving.

But even it being a week later, Cat still hadn't let him talk to her.

He knew this was bad.

He prayed things would get better and he'd be able to hold her in his arms again.

_Ring…ring…_

Beck saw the number was the hospital here in Hawaii. Who else would they call him for? Cat. "Oh god, no!" Beck blurted out while his mind jumped to a thousand conclusions. What if she fell at work? Car accident? Was she…_dead?_ He realized he better answer the phone. "Hello?" He asked hastily.

"_Is this Mr. Oliver?"_

"Yes! Yes! Is it Cat? What's happened?"

"_Sir, you need to calm yourself."_

Beck took a few deep breaths, clutching the kitchen counter with a white knuckled grip. "Okay, I'm calm. Please…please tell me she's alright."

"_Mr. Oliver, Miss Valentine's store was robbed this evening as she was alone in the store."_ Beck gulped, his heart shattering. _"She has a few broken ribs and a broken nose, otherwise she's fine."_

Beck kept his emotions in check as he rubbed his lips together before answering. "I'm on my way."

…

Beck rushed out the elevators of the Hawaiian hospital and practically ran to the room the receptionist told him to go. His heart was racing with worry and fright. He didn't know what was going on, since everything was currently a blur to him. He never wanted this to happen…not to Cat. Not to the love of his life. He never imagined it happened in the first place. Who could hurt an innocent, tiny woman?

Beck ran into the room they said to go in and broke down into sobs when he saw her. She looked in so much pain, she was flinching just laying there. She forced a smile when she saw him. Beck ran up to her bedside and took her hand, not being able to control the tears that were running down his face. Cat reached up to wipe them away, but pulled back with a grunt. It seemed to hurt her to even move. "Beck…I'm so sorry."

Beck put both his hands on either side of her face, and leaned down next to her ear, unable to handle the terror of the situation. "Don't be, Cat. Please, don't be."

"Will you take me back?" Cat whispered into his ear.

Beck leaned up a little. "No, Cat, the real question is: will you take me back?"

Cat smiled, but it looked like it hurt to do so, since her lip was split from what looked like being punched. "How about we take each other back? Hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan." Beck said, trying to smile through the tears, but his face broke into a saddened expression again. "Cat, I was so scared. God, I was so afraid when they said robbery. Hell, I was already in panic when I saw the hospital's number pop up, since you'd be the only person they'd call me for."

"I told them to call you." Cat said softly. "I needed you. You were right. We need each other. I'm so sorry for being so ridiculous the other night, Beck."

"Don't be. I should've turned that job offer down the moment he brought it up." Beck said, breathing heavily to try and stop crying. "I love you so much, Cat."

"I love you too."

"Just please…please…please, Cat…I'm begging you to never leave me. Please don't get hurt again. I can't take it. I can't see you hurt. I can't do this. I'm not good at handling you in a hospital bed." Beck whimpered out. "Please…please…" His voice cracked, not able to continue.

Cat ran her fingers through his hair as she stared up at him with her right eye bruised. "I promise."

With that, Beck kissed her passionately, wishing he could never let her go again.


	11. The Surprise Reunion

**Bat-niggy-jara-zevie-3er, CPrizzle, Mask211, FobFan, Glittergirl **(what am I mad at you about? Lol. What'd you do? :P But no seriously, what's up here?), **Ameha Kay, VictoriousForever10: **Thanks guys for reviewing! This has been a random, cute story! I love this one! My favorite by far!

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll Find Myself Again<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**...  
><strong>

Chapter Ten

The Surprise Reunion

…

_3 months later…_

Cat giggled as she was talking to her boyfriend on the phone and bringing down some stock from the top shelves at the store. She was currently by herself since it wasn't exactly a busy time of the day. "I can't believe you did that!"

"_Me neither! Man, that was so stupid! I can't believe I tripped over a stupid wire on camera! They're putting that in the bloopers that will be shown during the ending credits!"_

That only made Cat laugh harder. "Oh, my poor baby. I'll make you dinner tonight, how's that?"

"Sounds great to us." A new, but familiar voice said.

Cat gasped and dropped the phone to the ground and lost her footing on the ladder. "AH!" _THUD!_ "OW! My wrist!"

The black haired, pale skinned woman groaned and glared to the brown haired Latina. "I told you not to surprise her like that!" She snapped as the two males with her ran to pick up Cat.

"_Cat! Cat! What's happened? CAT! ANSWER ME! CAT!"_

The black haired woman reached for the work phone on the floor and put it to her ear. "Chill out, Beck, Cat's going to be fine. She may have a broken wrist though." She said as Cat told the two gentlemen how she couldn't move her left wrist, that was already bruising and swelling. "Our bad."

"_Excuse me? Who the HELL is this?"_

"The name is West." The woman with piercing blue eyes smirked. "Jade West."

…

Beck rushed out the elevators of the Hawaiian hospital and practically ran to the room the receptionist told him to go. His heart racing with worry. He was afraid his girlfriend had a concussion or something horrid like that. He practically stumbled into the room and saw his girlfriend sitting up on the side of the bed, her wrist getting bandaged and she was sucking on a lollipop. "Cat…" He panted out as he quickly walked to her side. "Oh my girl." He hugged her tightly from the side, leaving the nurse room to keep bandaging. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a broken wrist and a bruise on the head." Cat smiled to him after taking the lollipop out and kissed his cheek. "Isn't it exciting that Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Andre have paid us a surprise visit?"

Beck tried to be happy about that, but all his attention was on his precious girlfriend. "Yeah, sure. You don't have a concussion or head injury?"

The nurse answered that for Cat. "She's perfectly fine. No head injuries and nothing else was damaged. The bruise should disappear in a few days. Her wrist will heal in about 6 weeks. She can return to work tomorrow."

Beck sighed in relief and kissed Cat's head. "Thank god."

Cat looked behind her and giggled. "You're so quiet, Jade."

Beck's head snapped behind him and saw Jade's annoyed face sitting in a chair. "Jade? Why are you guys here?"

"Nice to see you too." Jade growled, but stood up. "Cat just told you. We all decided to pay you all a surprise visit. Don't you listen to a word your girlfriend says?"

"She sure surprised me!" Cat laughed.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"After this, we may want to head back to your store." Jade said, looking to her phone. "Andre, Robbie, and Tori have no idea what they're doing."

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

…

Cat told her sales associate not to come in to help her close to the store that night because the gang said they stay and help her clean up and stock things. Cat was waiting for the last customer to be done, but she was being picky. "How about this outfit?" Cat tried to smile, showing the woman a fancy, velvety red dress that was the size for a toy poodle, which is what the elderly lady was buying for. "It would look-"

"Disgusting."

Cat inwardly groaned. "How about we try it on her?"

The woman rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine." The woman took the poodle out of her purse and Cat took the female poof ball from her and put her on the table. Cat undressed the dog from the outfit she already had on and put on the dress. It took her a few minutes, since her wrist was still in so much pain. "Hm…" The woman raised an eyebrow. "It actually looks good."

"We also have cute black shoes to go with it, along with a darling black velvety collar." Cat said. "Would you like to purchase those too?"

"Yes, yes, please." The woman hummed. "How about a matching purse to go with it?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Cat giggled as she went over a few walls and reached for the purse. "Here we go. Adorable, isn't it?"

"I love it." The woman smiled. "You are the best salesperson I've ever come across."

"Why thank you." Cat took the woman's items to the counter after undressing and redressing her dog and rung her up. "That'll be 224.59." Cat said putting the items in her fancy paper bags with tissue paper. The woman handed Cat the cash and after quickly giving her the change Cat smiled. "Thank you again for coming in." Cat walked her out and then locked the doors after she left. Cat sighed. "Ugh…"

"That took a while." Andre said as they came back down the stairs from cleaning up the top floor.

Cat walked back to her register and nodded. "Tell me about it. I have to close these two registers down. Feel free to just hang out." And Cat printed out how much she had to put in a deposit for the bank and opened the first register.

"You're quick at that." Tori said, standing close to the counter.

"I've been doing this almost every day for the past three years." Cat giggled as she took out the first register's deposits. "I know everything by heart."

"I can see that." Tori sighed. "I've missed you all so much. I want to move to Hawaii."

"Oh, no you don't." Beck said, leaning against the nearest wall closest to Cat, patting Kale's head. "With the hurricane we just had and the traffic…yeah, you really don't want to."

_Knock, knock_

Cat's head snapped up and then smiled. "My puppies!" She left the register and ran up to the glass locked doors and unlocked it, letting the pet-sitter walk in with her puppies in Cat's dog carrier purse. "Hi, my loves." She took the purse. "Beck, honey, can you grab my wallet from my office?"

Beck nodded and opened the door behind the counter and walked in.

"How were my babies today?" Cat asked the sitter.

"Energetic." The woman sighed. "Your little ones are a handful, Miss Valentine."

Cat giggled. "I know, but they are Chihuahua puppies." Beck jogged out and Cat opened wallet to give 50 dollars to the sitter for gas and her services, and locked the door as she left. Cat smiled as she let her puppies out of the purse. "Hi, darlings." She cooed.

"Look at those little angels!" Tori suddenly squealed, making everyone flinch. "Oh, Cat, they're adorable!"

Cat smiled as Tori held both Ipo and Oke. "Thank you. They're my whole life. The twins are number one in my heart."

Beck cleared his throat loudly.

Cat rolled her eyes. "And Beck's second."

Beck's jaw dropped. "_SECOND_?"

…

Beck and the guys came over the next morning as the girls were making a huge breakfast and invited them over. Cat said she had to do something upstairs real quick and went up there for a few minutes. Beck was starting to get worried. "I'm going to go check on her." Without waiting for them to say anything, Beck jogged up there to her room. He knocked on her room door and opened it. "Cat?" He heard sobbing in the bathroom. He rushed over and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Cat! Open the door! Are you alright, baby?" He asked in a panicked concern.

He heard the door unlock and Cat stepped out, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Beck…I'm so sorry!" She cried out, leaning against the bathroom counter. Beck was about to ask what was wrong, but he peeked into the bathroom and saw something on the floor by the toilet. He went pale. Cat caught his eye to where he was staring and sobbed. "I thought we were safe, but remember a month ago when your condom broke?"

"Oh my god…" Beck gulped, still staring at the pregnancy test on the floor.

Cat backed away from him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've…I don't know, but I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY!"

Beck grabbed a hold of her and she tried to fight against him, but soon gave in collapsed to the floor, taking him with her. "Cat, don't be sorry." He gulped. "We're in this together. I love you. I'm keeping to my word. I'm never leaving you because I need you and you need me. We can't live without each other. If this is really happening, then so be it." He pulled her back so he can look her in the face. "We're having a baby."

Cat sighed and leaned against him again. "Thank you so much, Beck. I love you too."

"OH MY GOD!"

Beck and Cat jumped in surprise as they looked to Cat's room door and saw their friends' shocked faces.

Robbie's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?"

Cat sighed. "Yup."

Tori suddenly screamed as she ran in the room and hugged Cat tightly, almost causing her not to breath. "YAY! MY CAT IS PREGNANT! OH HOW EXCITING!"

Cat gasped. "Tori, not breathing…"

"Get off her, Vega!" Jade pulled her off and sighed. "Beck, how could you be so stupid to not use a condom?"

Beck helped Cat to her feet and blinked. "That is…classified."

Cat smiled and leaned against Beck. "We're having a baby." She looked up at Beck, who pecked her lips. "Together…forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END!<strong>_


End file.
